Never close our eyes
by AnotherStar
Summary: Takeru runs to his brother about a crush he may or may not have. He learns something about his brother, and gets his crush. Short, one-shot, good big brother, Daikeru, hinted Taito. Requested. Rated T for a kiss and gay boys? Just to be safe, mostly. Title has nothing to do with content.


**Alright, this is nothing special. I don't know how many times I've been asked for a Daikeru. So here you go. One shot, not overly worried about anything, really. If you like it, you like it, if you don't then you don't.**

Takeru eyes the apartment door with a glare that would suggest said object had just insulted him. He chews on his bottom lip, then turns, and runs to the steps, where he stops again. He returns to the door, and then bangs on it before his brain has time to talk him out of it, again. Takeru, even though he doesn't necessarily believe in God, prays no one is home. He waits, and just as he's about to leave, there's soft footsteps. Takeru gives the door another dirty look, before it opens. Standing in the doorway is a very displaced, confused looking blonde, with wide blue eyes.

"You look like you just got out of bed." Takeru teases, as he scans his brother. Yamato where's blue plaid pajama pants, and has a zip up sweater lazily thrown over his shoulders. No shirt underneath.

"I did." His brother admits, before stepping aside. "Come in."

Takeru follows hi brother into the messy apartment. Takeru closes the door before following his brother into the darkened living room.

"Why were you asleep at 3:30 in the afternoon? Didn't you go to school?"

"No, I have the flu, I think." Yamato answers, as he curls back up into his nest of blankets on the couch.

"And Taichi isn't here?" It's meant to be teasing, but it comes out strained. He's also trying to stall the reason he's here to talk to his brother. Yamato shrugs.

"He has soccer." Yamato says simply. Takeru finally notices his brothers too pale skin, and flushed pink cheeks. A sudden feeling of guilt comes over him. Yamato doesn't want to listen to his problems. Yamato waits, knowing his brother would only be here if he needed him for something no one else could help with. If it was something easy, he would've called. Takeru scratches his head, remaining silent.

"Is dad home?" The younger asks, just to destroy the silence. The older shrugs.

"I doubt it." The older boy says, "Dad!?" He shouts. Silence answers him. Takeru goes back to sitting silently, not knowing how excatly he can tell his brother what he came here to say.

"What's wrong?" Yamato finally prompts, not wanting to see the pain and confusion in his brothers eyes anymore.

"Why does something have to be wrong?" Takeru pretends to be offended. Yamato, as always, sees right through him. Yamato raises and eyebrow, and the younger practically bursts.

"There's something wrong with _me! _I like someone I shouldn't. I think they like me back, actually, I know they like me back! Which makes it so, so, so much worse becaues I can't just ignore it! Mom's going to kick me out, dad's going to abandon me. You're go-" Takeru stops himself suddenly, like his brain finally caught up with his mouth, and he realizes what he's saying. He scans his brothers face. Looking for any kind of emotion. There's nothing. Yamato is expressionless.

"First," His brother says slowly. "there's nothing wrong with you. Why would you think that? Second, could you maybe say...most of that slower? My heads killing me, and I think I missed most of it. And third, you could murder someone, and I'd still love you." Takeru can't help it. He laughs.

"You'd still love me, even if I murdered you?" Takeru knows he's procrasinating again. So does Yamato. However, it would appear his brother needs this, so Yamato answers anyways.

"Well," Yamato says thoughtfully. "I'd haunt you for the rest of your life. But yes, I'm pretty sure I'd still love you." Takeru loves, and wonders how Yamato learned to be the best big brother, ever, only having a brother half the time.

"So, back to your rant? Why do you think there's something wrong with you?" Yamato's voice only holds brotherly concern, and Takeru _did_ come here to tell his brother.

"Promise you won't hate me?" Takeru asks softly. Yamato nods.

"I promise, T.K." Yamato says firmly. It's been awhile since he's called Takeru that.

"IthinkImightbegay." Takeru blurts out, speaking fast and making the words blend together. Yamato's silent for a few seconds.

"That's what you're worried about?" Takeru's mouth opens, then shuts again. "Mom will be mad, though. No grandkids for her." Takeru blinks as his brothers words sink in.

"You.." He says, trailing off.

"Taichi." Yamato says dismissively, they aren't here to talk about him. And it's not like he was hiding, no one's ever asked, is all.

"Really?" Takeru asks, not believing it. Yamato nods.

"Tell me about him." Yamato says after a brief silence. His brotherly instincts told him his brother had more to say. A fountain of information spills out of Takeru's mouth. The butterflies, the blushes, the stupid stuttered words, and losing his ability to speak, but also the stupid fights for no reason, and how annoyed he gets when other people show intrest. Yamato stopped listening at some point, and Takeru's aware of this, but he still wants to talk, just because it makes him happy. Eventually, he falls silent, there's nothing more to say.

"Is it Daisuke?" Yamato asks. Takeru stares at his brother in a stunned silence.

"How'd you..?" It's an unfinished question, which remains unfinished, because the door opens.

"I'll kill him if you get hurt." Yamato says.

"Who?" Taichi asks. Yamato reachs for the brunette, who complies by sitting on the couch next to Yamato.

"And I'll love you anwyays." Takeru says over Taichi.

"How'd I know you'd be here?" Daisuke asks. Takeru ignores him for now. Him and his brother are sharing a laugh over the words from earlier that the brunettes had missed.

"What are you talking about?" Taichi whines, wanting to know what making his boyfriend laugh, when he hadn't managed to make the blonde smile in days.

"Shut up, Tai." Yamato commands. Taichi does as asked. Takeru grins at the older boys before bounding to his feet.

"Come on, Dai. My mom's not home yet. I need to talk to you. Feel better, Yama!" Takeru calls, as he drags the mahgony haired boy away, slamming the door behind them. Yamato cringes at the sound. Yamato snuggles into Taichi's side.

"Takeru and Daisuke." He says.

"Really?" Taichi asks. Yamato nods before hiding his face, and breathing in Taichi.

* * *

At Takeru's house, the boys are sitting in his room.

"I'm sorry about earlier." Daisuke says quietly. He's refering to today after school, when he had kissed Takeru, which caused Takeru to flee to his brother.

"For what?" The blonde asks, although he knows.

"Uhm. After school?" The boys says. Takeru shrugs.

"It's alright. That's why I was with Yamato. I had to talk to him." Daisuke looks terrified.

"Is he going to kill me?" Takeru laughs and shakes his head.

"Only if you hurt me." Daisuke stays silent trying to make sense of Takeru's words.

"I don't get it." Daisuke answers. Takeru laughs again, before launching himself at the other boy. Daisuke lets out a yelp of surprise, which is quickly silenced by Takeru's lips. They kiss until Takeru can't breath. He pulls away, and raises an eyebrow in a perfect imatation of his older brother.

"Get it now?" He asks.

"Yea," Daisuke answers, voice rough. "I think I do." Takeru hides his face against the other boys shoulder. He's never loved having a brother more. Now he just has to figure out how to tell his mother.


End file.
